


Warmer Together

by Soulstoned



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, F/F, Huddling For Warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned
Summary: Korra and Asami get caught in a blizzard and have to try to stay warm while they wait it out.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Warmer Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kennesaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennesaw/gifts).



Korra holds Asami's hand as they trudge through the snow. As she looks ahead there is is nothing but a sea of white.Even bending away the falling snow isn't enough to get a clear view of the path back home, the lights from the town ahead are completely invisible in the blizzard and the path is being covered as quickly as she can clear it.

"We should stop here so we don't get lost. We'll have better luck figuring out where we're going once this blizzard is over," Korra says.

"What do we do until then?" Asami asks, shivering even through the heavy coat she borrowed from Korra before leaving the house to go see some of the places Korra remembers from her childhood.

"We just need to stay try to stay warm while we wait it out. I'll make us a shelter," Korra says as she starts bending snow into blocks of ice for a makeshift shelter.

Korra guides Asami into the small shelter before constructing the last wall, leaving only a small opening for air. The shelter is just big enough to sit up in or lay down side by side. The small size will help with retaining heat. "We don't have anything to burn," Korra says, digging through her backpack, "so we're going to have to rely on body heat."

Asami shivers and huddles closer as Korra produces a blanket from her bag and drapes it over both of them. "Has this ever happened to you before?" Asami asks.

"Once. It was the day I first met Naga. I ran away from home, and I wasn't as good a bender back then. She was just a puppy but she helped keep me warm until the blizzard was over."

"I'm glad she was there," Asami says, wrapping her arms around Korra beneath the blanket and leaning forward for a kiss.

Korra returns the kiss happily before continuing. "Blizzards are just a fact of life down here, everyone grows up being taught what to do if they get caught in one."

"There's nothing like this in Republic city," Asami says, still shivering from the cold.

"Well, now you know what to do if that changes," Korra says with a laugh as she bends a small flame and holds it in her hand. "I can't keep this up all night, but maybe I can warm us up a little bit." 

Once the shelter is as warm as it's going to get, Korra extinguishes her flame and burrows back under the blanket with Asami, entangling their limbs as they share body heat ward off the icy chill outside. 

Korra doesn't remember drifting off when she wakes up, still tangled up with Asami beneath the blanket. She reluctantly sits up to look out through the opening in the wall and sees that the snow has stopped during the night. 

Asami sits up behind her and starts to gather their things back into the bag as Korra bends away one of the walls of their temporary shelter. 

The lights from the town ahead are now visible in the distance, showing them the way home. "We should get going, the others are probably worried about us," Korra says, looking off into the distance.

Asami slings the bag over her shoulder and walks next to Korra, entwining their hands. "Maybe just one more minute," she says, pulling Korra into a kiss. As they pull apart she looks down at Korra who is grinning up at her. "Okay, now lead the way."


End file.
